


I'm Thinking About Cats Again

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Michael tries to seduce Jeremy by wearing cat ears and a tail. It goes about as well as you'd think





	I'm Thinking About Cats Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got away from me

Michael was standing in front of his mirror, inspecting his reflection. He didn’t get it, to be quite honest. But he had to try. He was dressed up- or was it dressed down?- in black booty shorts, one of his older black t-shirts that was a little tight on him, and his knee high weed socks (they were black besides the weed leaf- it totally counted). 

All in all, not a particularly uncomfortable getup, but certainly different from what he was used to wearing. It was the black cat ears and tail that he had put on that was really his piece de resistance.

You see, Jeremy was coming over soon.

And Michael had decided it was high time he get his man.

Unfortunately, the object of his affections was pretty oblivious, so all of his hints and flirting had gone over his head. Like, way over his head. Higher-than-airplanes over his head. Higher-than-Michael-on-a-Saturday over his head.

So Michael decided it was time to take drastic measures and appeal to the red-blooded teenage boy part of Jeremy. 

That is to say, his dick.

Michael was no stranger to mastrubation (he was a seventeen year old boy, after all) but Jeremy had some… interesting tastes. Not that he was judging.

Jeremy also never deleted his internet history so it wasn’t hard for Michael to figure out what he liked.

And so, he went and bought the cat decorations and booty shorts. He figured if this didn’t get Jeremy’s attention, he might as well just give up on wanting to date him altogether. He wouldn’t actually give up, if that was the case, but he had no idea what he would end up doing if it didn’t work. 

This was already a ‘drastic measure’.

Luckily, his parents were out shopping; he didn’t know what he would do if anyone but Jeremy saw him dressed like this.

For that matter, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do when _Jeremy_ saw him.

He didn’t have long to dwell on it, though.

There was a knock on his door.

Michael took one last look at himself in the mirror before calling out, “Come in!”

Jeremy entered the room, did a double take when he saw Michael, then turned violently red.

Michael smiled. “Hey Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s mouth opened but no sound came out and he didn’t seem to know where to look.

“You ok? Cat got your tongue?” he teased.

Jeremy’s mouth snapped shut. He swallowed and tried again. “D-did you know you’re dressed like a cat?” he stammered.

“Oh my god, really?” He asked sarcastically, patting his head and pretending to be surprised.

“Er. _Why_ are you dressed like a cat?”

“Because I’m feline fine.” He did fingerguns at Jeremy, who sighed.

“The weed socks really make the outfit.”

“They’re black! They count!”

“Sure. So. Why?” Jeremy seemed to be making a concerted effort to only look at Michael’s face, though his eyes kept straying up to the cat ear headband perched on his head.

“That, my dear friend, is a secret. But do you like it?”

“Uhm. What?”

“Do you like my outfit, Jeremy? It’s not a _hard_ question.” Michael pointedly looked at Jeremy’s crotch.

Jeremy made an aborted movement to cover himself like he was the one who was wearing the cat outfit.

Michael smirked.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing, Michael, but I don’t think I like it.”

Michael walked up to him and he took a step back. “Do you want to play with me, Jeremy?” he purred, grabbing Jeremy’s hand and pulling him out of the doorway. “Maybe you should pet me.” He kicked the door shut. “Or if you’re really nice, I’ll let you rub my belly.” He placed Jeremy’s hand on his stomach, but Jeremy removed it like he had been burned.

Jeremy pulled away from him, backing up until his back hit the door. “Are you flirting with me? Cuz it really sounds like you are and I don’t know what you’re doing if you’re not.”

Michael grinned. “Only for the past couple months! Thank you for taking the time to notice.”

Jeremy blinked. “Wait. Really?”

“Yes, really. What did you think I was doing.”

Jeremy shifted, uncomfortable. “I don’t know. I thought you were just being really friendly?”

“You really are the most oblivious person I know.”

Jeremy shifted his weight, wringing his hands. “Why are you flirting with me?”

Michael ran a hand over his own face, exasperated. “Why do you think?”

“I- I don’t know. It’s actually kinda really hard to think with you looking like that.” He admitted.

“That’s the point!”

“I- I don’t…”

Michael made a frustrated noise. “If I was a girl, Jeremy, what would you think?”

“I’d think that- that you were into me?” He paused, comprehension dawning on him. “Michael, are you into me?”

“Yes. Yes I am. I am so into you, Jeremy Heere, that I dressed up as a sexy cat for you.”

“Oh. Uhm. That’s very nice of you? I- I don’t know what to say.”

Michael eyed him, taking in his reaction. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want to get with this?” He asked, gesturing to his body and raising an eyebrow.

“I. Er.”

“I won’t be disappointed if you say no, I promise.”

“It’s not that. I just- I don’t want to _use_ you.”

Michael fought the urge to slap himself. “I’m not just offering sex you pervert.”

“Well it sure sounds like it!” Jeremy squeaked as Michael crowded into his space.

“What kind of boy do you think I am?” He asked, coyly. 

“A mean one.”

“Ohh but I can be very nice.” He batted his eyelashes.

“See! You’re doing it again!”

Michael shrugged. “Ok, fair enough. I can see how you would jump to conclusions. Listen here- heh, Heere-”

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“-I’ve been trying to tell you I’m super gay for you for months. Do you want to go out or not?”

“Yes?” Jeremy asked.

“Why did that sound like a question?”

“Sorry. The ears are very distracting.” He mumbled.

Michael tugged them off his head. “Let’s try this again, do you want to go out with me?”

Jeremy swallowed. “Yes.”

“Ok, good.” Michael put the headband back on. “Oh and one more question.”

“What?”

“Do you think my ass looks good in these shorts?” He turned slightly.

Jeremy’s eyes snapped down. He swallowed again. “M-Michael you have a tail.” He reached down to touch it.

“Sure do. You have permission to ravish me now.”

“W-what?” Jeremy looked up from Michael’s tail.

“Jeremy, you’ve been looking at me like you want to eat me since you got here.” He slid his arms around Jeremy’s torso. He got up on his tiptoes so he could whisper in his ear. “I’m saying you should go for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> And then they had very awkward fun times idk
> 
> I tried and failed to fit in the ‘Like, y’know, nyah’ meme as well as the Can’t Hug Every Cat song (so I made it the title)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
